english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016)
Deus Ex: Mankind Divided is an action role-playing stealth video game developed by Eidos Montréal. It was released on August 23, 2016 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and on November 2, 2016 for Linux. Cast *Adam Jensen - Elias Toufexis *Alejandra Vega - Victoria Sanchez *Elias Chikane - Chimwemwe Miller *Jim Miller - Vernon Wells *Marchenko - James A. Woods *Duncan MacReady - Peter Serafinowicz *Vaclav Koller - Karl Graboshas *Delara Auzenne - Mylene Dinh Robic *Talos Rucker - Alex Ivanovici *Allison Beatrice Stanek - Sonja Ball *Otar Botkoveli - Vlasta Vrana *David Sarif - Rick Miller *Aria Argento - Angela Galuppo *Brian Rourke, Ivan Berk - Scott Humphrey *Daniel "Smiley" Gletcher - Graham Cuthbertson *Tibor Sokol - Alex Weiner *Dr. Cipra - Ali Hassan *Adela Sokol - Alyson Leah *Janus - Andrew Shaver *Johnny Gunn - Brett Watson *Radich Nikoladze - Carlo Mestroni *Daria Myska - Claudia Besso *Bob Page - Cliff Stevens *Nathaniel Brown - David Francis *Masa Kadlek - Dawn Ford *Morgan Everett - Don Jordan *Dusan Sokol - Dusan Dukic *Edward Brod, Lazarus - Harry Standjofski *Ny'ashia Akim - Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Lucius DeBeers - Hubert Fielden *Volkard Rand - James Kidnie *Sheppard - James Loye *Drahomir the Crook - Johnny Griffin *Agent Singh - Jonathan Silver *Vlasta the Smuggler - Julian Bailey *Eliza Cassan, Helle - Kim Bubbs *Peter Chang - Kyle Gatehouse *Martine Onziema - Liana Montoro *Lubos - Marcel Jeannin *Stansfield Christiansen - Matt Holland *Nomad Stanek - Michael Rudder *Karl Montag - Michel Perron *Megan Reed - Michelle Boback *Richard Smallhorn - Noel Burton *K. the Editor - Olivier Lamarche *Manderley - Paul Hopkins *Walker the Hitman - Paul Van Dyck *Dobromila the Trophy Wife - Paula Costain *Louis Gallois - Ray Chase *Irenka Bauer - Samantha Hodhod *Milena the Forger - Sasha Lipskaia *Nosey - Shawn Baichoo *little k - Susan Glover *Olivie the Ex Starlet - Tamara Brown *Liborio Barbadoro - Tony Calabretta *Radko Maximilian Perry - Tony Robinow *Bones - Zach Fraser 'Additional Voices' *Al Goulem *Aladeen Tawfeek *Aiden Desalaiz *Arielle Palik *Alex Kaye *Alex Weiner *Amber Goldfarb *Amir El Masry *Anana Rydvald *Andrei Barkhudarov *Angela Galuppo *Anne Day-Jones *Arthur Holden *Bohdan Túma *Brett Watson *Carlo Mestroni *Chris Parson *Dana Černá *Daniel Matmor *Danny Blanco-Hall *David Rosser *David Ssheinkopf *Denise Watt *Dimitri Diatchenko *Dusan Dukic *Eric Craig *Greg Campbell *Hamza Haq *Hana Czivišová *Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Holly O'Brien *Inka Malovic *Ivan Sherry *Ivan Vukov *James Loye *Jason Deline *JB Blanc *Jennifer Morehouse *Jennifer Seguin *Jessica Kardos *Julian Bailey *Kristina Sandev *Libor Terš *Lisa Bronwyn Moore *Lucinda Davis *Ludvík Král *Luke Marty *Manuel Tadros *Marcel Jeannin *Marianne Farley *Mark Camacho *Mark Krupa *Martin Sims *Mary Katherine Harvey *Matt Holland *Matthew Mercer *Michelle Boback *Mikhail Belyakovich *Mizinga Mwinga *Nadia Verucci *Nayef Rashid *Nick Di Gaetano *Noel Burton *Olivier Lamarche *Patricia Summersett *Patrick Garrow *Paula Costain *Petr Gelnar *Petr Ivashchenko *Pierre Dore *Ray Chase *Robert Montcalm *Rudolf Kubík *Samantha Hodhod *Sarah Bradeen *Sasha Lipskaia *Scott Humphrey *Scott Lancastle *Simon Peacock *Stéphanie Breton *Steve Blum *Susan Glover *Terrence Scammell *Tim Post *Tristan D. Lalla *Vilém Udatný *Waleed Elgadi *Ziad Ghanem Cast (System Rift; Released: September 23, 2016) *Adam Jensen - Elias Toufexis *Francis Pritchard - Andreas Apergis *ShadowChild - Christina Rosato *Eliza Cassan - Kim Bubbs *Pavel "Slaw" Hubnik - Nick Di Gaetano *Niko Saridakis - Andreas Apergis 'Additional Voices' *Aiden Desalaiz *Alex Kaye *Alex Weiner *Amber Goldfarb *Anana Rydvald *Ann Day-Jones *Dana Černá *Daniel Matmor *David Rosser *Dusan Dukic *Greg Campbell *Hana Czivišová *Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Inka Malovic *Ivan Sherry *James Loye *Jennifer Morehouse *Jennifer Seguin *Jessica Kardos *Kristina Sandev *Libor Terš *Lisa Bronwyn Moore *Ludvík Král *Luke Marty *Marcel Jeannin *Marianne Farley *Martin Sims *Mary Katherine Harvey *Matt Holland *Mizinga Mwinga *Patricia Summersett *Paula Costain *Petr Gelnar *Regina Řandová *Robert Montcalm *Rudolf Kubík *Samantha Hodhod *Scott Humphrey *Scott Lancastle *Shawn Baichoo *Simon Peacock *Terrence Scammell *Vilém Udatný Category:Video Games Category:2016 Video Games